A stand is used to support a stringed instrument, for example a guitar or a bass guitar, when the instrument is not being played but ready access is desired, for example in a studio or during a performance. In FIG. 1, an example of a known guitar stand 10, offered under the trademark ON-STAGE®, is shown. The stand 10 includes a base 20 have three legs 22, 24, 26 extending outwardly therefrom for supporting the stand 10. The stand 10 further includes a first support 30 extending outwardly from the base 20. The first support 30 forms a u-shape and is configured to support the body of a guitar in a substantially vertical position. The stand 10 further includes a neck 40 extending upwardly from the base 20 along an axis and receivable in a telescoping fashion in the base 20. A second support 50 is disposed at a distal end of the neck 40. The second support 50 is configured to support a neck of a stringed instrument that is received by the stand 10. The distance between the first support 30 and the second support 50 is between 19.25″-24″, depending on how the neck 40 is adjusted.
A disadvantage of known guitar stands, for example the stand 10 shown in FIG. 1, is that they are relatively large and difficult to transport. Typically, it is not possible to store the stand 10 in an instrument case used to store a guitar during transport. This is true even though some stands, for example the stand shown in FIG. 1, can be taken apart. Often times, carrying known guitar stands to a performance requires carrying the guitar in its case with one hand and carrying the guitar stand with the other hand.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved stand that is capable of supporting an instrument, while also being configurable such that the stand can be stored in a small compartment, for example, in a guitar case in which a guitar is also stored.